An Angel and A Demon Met in Bethlehem
by RBDECEPTICON17
Summary: Story Summary: God's son was going to be born shortly, and both Heaven and Hell's Earth operatives were sent to make sure that their sides were successful. But when Crawly was sent to tempt a nearby king to get rid of the baby, word of a certain angel reached him, and so he left to seek him out.


Greetings and Merry Christmas to all! I come baring a gift in the form of a fanfic. A Good Omens fanfic, no less, so I hope that it will be enjoyable.

Disclaimer: The characters within this fic are all owned by their respective creators, so go give them some love.

ENJOY!

* * *

The sand was warm. Not nearly as warm like it had been beneath the sun, mind you, yet still warm enough for a certain serpent to feel the heat against his cold crimson belly. Crawly didn't mind though, for he continued towards the star in the distance. And with every minute that passed, he drew ever closer to the small town which the heavenly light shone upon. It would've been guiding him, if not for the fact that he was driven by the small, wonderful chance, that a certain angel resided inside said town.

And as the town finally came into view, so too did a familiar figure. Standing with a straight back; he appeared to be staring at a minuscule stable beside a minuscule inn.

Pausing, Crawly stared from afar with slitted yellow eyes.

_'Aziraphale...'_ He thought, hissing softly.

Then a moment later, he was slowly approaching him; tall and thin, his body clothed in a similar garment to that of the angel. Of course, it was as black as space instead of as white as the moon.

"I assume you put that there." He said, smiling cheerfully as he pointed up at the star hanging high above their heads.

With a surprised jump, Aziraphale turned and stared at Crawly in shock. It was obvious that the angel hadn't expected to see the demon again. However, it barely took a few seconds for his shock to fade and for a sweet smile to brighten his lovely face.

"Oh yes. I thought it would help guide others to the child, so that they may look upon him. Just as God had intended." He calmly explained, a proud shine to his baby blues as he returned his gaze to the stable. But from the corners of his eyes, he searched Crawly's face for what he thought of it, while Crawly stared at Aziraphale; a fond glow in his serpent eyes. It would have easily spread across his face, if he hadn't held it back just a little bit. He then turned his head, staring curiously at the stable with the angel.

"So it really happened. God now has a son, and that son will eventually grow to sway the humans to your side." He surmised, sounding just the tiniest bit impressed by Heaven's plan.

"Well no, actually." Aziraphale retorted.

"He will simply help to push them in the right direction. Make sure that they are not tempted by your side."

Crawly chuckled, unconvinced, before he drew a little closer to the stable. He didn't enter, for he wanted to avoid catching the attention of the humans inside, yet panic still spread across Aziraphale's features as he hastily followed him.

"You're not thinking of...killing him, are you?" He questioned, lowering his voice so only Crawly could hear him.

In an instant, Crawly turned his head and stared at him; eyes wide and lips in the shape of an offended O. Then a moment later, he huffed and crossed his arms, pouting and narrowing his eerie eyes.

"They didn't tell me to do it, they just wanted a human to get rid of him. Besides, with or without him, my side will win." He confidently proclaimed.

He wondered what the angel would have thought if he had known that he didn't have it in him to kill the baby. Aziraphale just smirked at him. A bright and knowing smirk. He knew Crawly was avoiding the question, but he cared about him enough to not push it further. He then returned his attention to the scene within the stable, Crawly doing the same.

They watched as Mary and Joseph, along with the three wise men, surrounded a small manger. They listened as the three wise men gave grand gifts of gold, frankincense and myrrh, to God's child.

"Why are they giving those things to a baby?" Crawly whispered, a befuddled expression upon his face. He had craned his head slightly towards Aziraphale, so that only the angel heard his words.

"Umm, well, they are gifts. Humans love giving gifts to each other, to show affection towards one another?"

It was obvious that even the angel wasn't entirely sure what a baby would even do with those gifts, yet Crawly still pondered over Aziraphale's words, still stored them away in a large section of his demonic mind, separate from thoughts of temptation and damnation. It had been filling up a lot recently, for neither he nor the angel had been able to stay from one another for very long throughout the short period of time they had known each other.

After that, they continued to watch without a word. But then, Crawly's slits were drawn towards Mary and Joseph's intertwined hands and the happy smiles upon their faces. For some reason, the image made his cheeks turn pink and made his heart- however cold and however dark -beat just a little faster. An odd warmth wrapped itself around him.

He looked at Aziraphale, who was utterly enthralled by the scene, before looking down at the hands. So close were their hands, that with the slightest movement from either side, they could've brushed and interlaced with each other with surprising ease. The thought brought a faint smile to the demon's lips, and though it was so extremely tempting...he just couldn't bring himself to go through with it.

The two entities merely stood there; side by side and watching as Jesus; son of God, saw the broken world for the very first time.

And that was how an angel and a demon met in Bethlehem.

* * *

THE END

* * *

I hope that this was an enjoyable Christmas present. This is my first dip into Good Omens, so if you want me to write more for this fandom, then throw some ideas my way and I shall see what I can do. But until then, this is the last fic of the year, and in turn, the last fic of the decade for me. It's been fantastic, so I hope you'll all stick around for the next decade.

And as always, don't forget to leave your thoughts in the comment section down below, before you go. And of course; have a Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year.

BYE! BYE!


End file.
